It is often desirable to connect a multiconductor cable to several communication devices or to other such cables. To this end a pair of multicontact connectors are often aligned back-to-back and connected electrically to each other and to the incoming multiconductor cable. This type of connector is well known in the industry as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,780. This patent discloses a shielded electrical connector for use with communication cable and the like, the cable having a metal sheath of foil or braided metal, to shield the conductors from electromagnetic interference. The conductors are exposed at the end of the cable for termination with the connector and consequently the housing of the connector will shield the exposed conductors in order for the connector to be effective. This is done by providing a metal shell as the housing, enclosing the connector and the conductor terminations. However, the invention discussed above, and the prior art in general, has a very time consuming and costly problem. For the above described invention to operate properly the individual conductors of the cable must be oriented to the proper terminal of the connector and terminated thereto. This process is very labor intensive. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the achievement of a "piggyback" shielded cable assembly which has the added feature of being quickly and easily produced, eliminating much of the labor required to manufacture the assembly.